(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical module and electrical unit, and particularly to an electrical module to be connected to a connector by inserting terminals into insertion holes of the connector and to an electrical unit including such an electrical module and a connector.
(2) Description of the Related Art
So far, as an on-vehicle electrical unit in which a semiconductor relay such as an intelligent power switch (IPS) is used, a unit in which a connector for connection and semiconductor relay are mounted on a control board has been known. The connector connects the control board to a load such as a headlamp, fog lamp and various motors. The semiconductor relay supplies electric power to a load according to instructions from the control board.
As such an on-vehicle electrical unit, a unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-293201 is known. In this on-vehicle electrical unit, a control board and a semiconductor relay module mounted on the control board are received in a case body and the case body is covered with a cover which is a part of a casing. In the semiconductor relay module, a semiconductor relay is glued onto a die pad and further, a lead part to be connected to the control board, connector lead part and electric source lead part are integrally sealed together by a mold. Then, the semiconductor relay module, electronic components for controlling the semiconductor relay module and so on are mounted on the control board.
However, in the on-vehicle electrical unit described above, when the semiconductor relay module is connected to an external load, the lead part for a connector is press-fit into a hole formed in a connector housing so as to protrude it within a receiving space, a screw is screwed into a screwed hole formed in the semiconductor relay module so that the connector and the semiconductor relay module are fixed on the control board, to which a board-connecting lead module of the semiconductor relay module is connected, by screwing. That is, the fixing of the connector and the semiconductor relay module is attained only by a press-fit portion of the connector lead part and therefore, a positioning thereof has been difficult.
Further, since the semiconductor relay module is press-fit into the connector, therefore there might be problems that the connector lead part is bent upon the press-fitting and a chipping with regard to a mold occurs. In an event that automating of the press-fitting work is difficult due to an attaching position of the semiconductor relay module, an operator is forced to do press-fitting work with hands. Therefore, if the press-fitting work requires a large force, the operator is forced to be imposed a heavy burden.